Operation: SURF
by ArthurEngine
Summary: This is another KND fan fiction I wrote. One featuring Sandy with Sector W. Note: In my headcanon, Numbuh 78's surname is Franklin, Sandy's surname is Johnson, Numbuh 10-Speed's surname is Bikestrong, and Numbuh 10's real name is Eva Roberts. I do not own Codename Kids Next Door. Cartoon Network does.


**Sandy**

 **Underestimates**

 **Ruthless**

 **Fight**

Since it was Sector W's day off, Paddy was dressed in green swimming trunks and his appalling haircut was covered by a white swimming cap. Paddy was being dragged outside by 2 pairs of hands. One pair of hands belonged to Sonia, who was dressed in a pink one-piece swimsuit, and a pink-red pleated swim skirt, and her ponytails were held by violet hair tiers. the other pair of hands belonged to Lee was dressed in his ushanka, and wearing his blue swim trunks with orange fringes.

"What are you doing, Sector W? What are you doing to me?" Paddy asked.

"We're taking you out for a little treat." Sonia told Paddy.

"A very cool treat." Lee said.

"And what would that be?" Paddy asked.

"You'll see, Numbuh 85." Sonia smirked. "You'll see."

As it turns out, Sonia and Lee were dragging Paddy outside onto the beach.

"The beach?!" Paddy cried. "Haven't been to the beach in a long time!"

"In preparation for your brother's graduation from being a cadet, I've agreed to give us the day off from missions." Said Lee. "After all, Sector V can take care of any adult tyranny, now that Numbuh 1 has come back from the Splinter Cell."

"Splinter Cell?!" Paddy was surprised. "Oh, that's right. There was no Galactic Kids Next Door."

"And it is my duty as Lee-der of Sector W to give us all the day off, especially due to some of that adult tyranny we've been fighting lately." Lee continued. "Which is why I've signed us up for…."

"The Annual Surfing Competition!" Sonia announced. "Where we compete in a contest for the best surfer on the beach."

"Cool, huh?" Lee asked Paddy.

*Screen wipes to the next with the Kids Next Door logo*

Just as Lee was given a blue surfboard with an orange stripe and a navy 84 on the stripe, he saw some kids neither he nor the rest of Sector W expected to see.

"Hi, Lee!"

It was Numbuh 3. She and the rest of Sector V were there…. Well, except Numbuh 1…. For obvious reasons.

"Numbuh 3?! What are you doing here?!" Lee was surprised.

"Numbuh 1 gave us the day off, and Numbuh 5 said we can go to the beach." Numbuh 3 answered. "Plus, Numbuhs 2 and 4 are joining in the surfing contest."

"What a coincidence." Lee said.

"Hold on!" said Sonia. "Where's Numbuh 1? He did return to Earth, right? And we did see him at the Kids Next Door Choice Awards the other night, winning Best Operative Award. He didn't by any chance return to the Kids Next Door Splinter Cell, did he?"

"Er, Father destroyed the Splinter Cell Code Module, remember?" Numbuh 2 stated.

"Numbuh 1 hates the beach," Numbuh 5 answered. "so, he's out doing the big mission all alone."

"Oh, how can he hate the beach?" Sonia asked. "The beach is fun! We can build sandcastles, we can get ice cream, we can swim in the water, we can surf…."

"And we can get buried in the sand." Lee added.

"Hey! I was about to say that!" Numbuh 4 exclaimed.

Another person taking part in the surf contest was Tommy Gilligan. He was dressed in his brown swimming trunks, but he kept his Darkwing Duck-esque hat and cape on.

"Hi, Tommy!" Said Sonia.

"Taking part too, Tommy?" Lee asked, greeting him.

"Hi, Guys!" Tommy said. "Yes, I'm joining the contest too."

"I believe there's a need to have a partner, Tommy." Said Paddy. "So, who will be your partner for this contest?"

"I don't need a partner, Paddy." Tommy said. "I will only surf to help kids in troubled waters. I shall be surfing alone! For I am…. The Tommy!"

"If you're surfing alone, Tommy," Sonia said. "then I shall be Lee's partner."

"Cool!" Lee said.

*Screen wipes to the next with the Kids Next Door logo*

Just as all the contestants were at the starting line, the hosts, Nick and Chip, were sitting in their seats to see who will win the contest.

"Beautiful day for it, isn't it, Chip?" Nick asked Chip.

"It sure is." Chip replied. "A beautiful day to go surfing, especially since there's a huge surf coming toward this beach."

"Enough of that, Chip." Sand Nick. "Let's see who our contestants are. From our left, we have….

the ever-so-cool Lee Leeson and the ever-so-fearful-yet-cute Sonia Harper of the Kids Next Door."

Lee and Sonia were waving.

"Next to them is Tommy Gilligan, formerly known as Numbuh T, who now vows to save children alone."

Tommy put his knuckles on his hips and smirked.

"Next to Tommy, are the ever so beautiful Kuki Sanban and the ever-so-short-but-tough Wallabee Beetles, also of the Kids Next Door."

Numbuh 3 cheerfully smirked, and Numbuh 4 crossed his arms.

"And next up, we have another couple, Hoagie P. Gilligan and Abigail Lincoln."

"Numbuh 5's in it to win it!" Numbuh 5 said with confidence.

"Surf's up!" Numbuh 2 added.

"Next, we have our very own Angeline Franklin of Sector X and Lance Bikestrong of the Kids Next Door Central Cycle Hub."

Numbuh 10-Speed had never been surfing before, but considering his experience with biking, he thought surfing would make a good chance.

"I'll soon be hanging 10-Speed!" He said with confidence.

"And next to them, we have our very own Eva Roberts, anchorwoman of the Kids Nightly News, and she'll be surfing with the mysterious kid who Numbuh 2 always calls 'Kid'."

"Mr. Washer never called me 'Ace' for nothing." Kid said.

"And last, but by no means least, we have our very own Kids Next Door Supreme Leader, Rachel T. McKenzie with Patton Drilovsky."

Numbuh 362 wasn't pleased to have Numbuh 60 as her partner.

"I could've had Numbuh 1 as my partner, but since he hates the beach so much, I guess I had no choice but to have Numbuh 60 as my partner." Numbuh 362 sighed.

"Everyone in the contest to your marks! Get set…. And…. Go!"

Chip blew his horn, and it was time for the surfing contest to start.

It was Lee and Sonia's turn first.

"Lee, I'm scared." Sonia said. "Too scared to go surfing."

"It's alright, Sonia." Lee told his blonde friend. "Just hold onto me and you'll be fine."

And that's what Sonia did. Lee lay on his surfboard and he swam out to sea. And just as they were close to the giant wave, Lee stood up and rode the wave all the way to the top. Sonia looked down worriedly, fearing she might fall off.

Lee looked ahead, and there, floating in the distance, was a ship.

"Oh no. It can't be Stickybeard!" Lee told himself.

"Stickybeard?!" Sonia was puzzled. But then, she looked ahead. "Ship!"

"Abandon board! Abandon board!" Lee cried, and that's what the 2 operatives did. Lee jumped one way, but Sonia jumped the other.

As Sonia woke up from her unconsciousness, she saw….

"Oh, knights in shining armour!" She said to herself. "Knights?!"

She was right. There was an orange, yellow and red knight, a green knight, and a blue and violet knight. All knights look familiar to us.

"Your royal highnesses!" The orange knight said. "We have captured a prisoner!"

As it turns out, these knights were the cousins of the one and only King Sandy.

"Ah, you've finally captured…. Blonde girl?!" Sandy was surprised.

And working with King Sandy, was Numbuh 3's devious little sister Mushi. She was dressed in a lavender one-piece swimsuit, similar to her sister's.

"This isn't the one we were supposed to capture, Sandy!" Mushi said. "We were supposed to capture the one who grounded me for life!"

"And who was that again?!" Asked Sandy.

"We were supposed to capture Hoagie Gilligan!" Mushi answered. "After all, he used Count Spankulot to spank me for killing my sister's Posh Party Rainbow Monkey!"

"Posh Party Rainbow Monkey?!" Sonia said. "I have a Posh Party Rainbow Monkey! 3 to be exact!"

"Three?!" Mushi chuckled. "I want yours!"

"You can't have mine!" Sonia said. "Two of them are mine! And the other monkey is my sister's!"

"Well then." Sandy started to make his scheme. "If you won't give that Rainbow Monkey to the most beautiful queen in the entire kingdom,"

"Hey!" Sonia said.

"You will have to marry me, the one and only King Sandy!"

Both Sonia and Mushi were speechless. Mushi was shocked that Sandy wanted to marry Sonia instead of her. Sonia was shocked because she was far too young to get married.

"B-but Sandy!" Sonia tried to make an excuse.

"No buts about it!" Sandy said. "Either give one of your Rainbow Monkeys to my queen, or face the consequences and marry me!"

Sonia was stuck in between. If she'd married Sandy, Mushi would be infuriated, but if she'd given Mushi one of her Posh Party Rainbow Monkeys, she'd be lost and act all spoilt.

"Now, which one?" Sandy asked.

"…. Rainbow Monkey to Mushi." Sonia said reluctantly.

"Yay!" Mushi cheered. "A Rainbow Monkey all to myself! And I won't have to share with my sister!"

Mushi walked off, feeling very cheerful. A Posh Party Rainbow Monkey all to herself. That's what she wanted.

As Mushi had walked off, King Sandy started to laugh in an evil manner.

"Now that foolish little girl is out of my hair, I can go with this little scheme of mine! Marry this even more beautiful princess!" Sandy said.

"Hey!" Sonia was shocked. But she changed her mind when Sandy grabbed her right hand and kissed it. Sonia blushed bright red and chuckled.

"Now, go to the dressing room and dress for our big day!" Sandy ordered Sonia.

"Yes, your majesty." Sonia said, as she went off to the dressing room of the ship.

*Screen wipes to the next with the Kids Next Door logo*

Meanwhile, Lee was stranded on a lone island in the middle of the ocean.

"Oh! That was one cool wave!" Lee said to himself.

He looked around, and he noticed that Sonia was nowhere to be seen.

"Hey! Where's Sonia?" He asked. "Sonia?! Sonia!"

Just then, the surf sent another surfboard to the island Lee was on. This surfboard belonged to Tommy. And Tommy himself was on this board.

"Tommy?!" Lee exclaimed.

"Hi, Lee!" Said Tommy. "Say, where's Sonia?"

Lee shrugged, admitting he didn't know where Sonia went.

"Hmm…. I saw a ship at the end of the surf." Tommy said. "I've got it! Sonia must have gone there!"

"Let's go, Tommy!" Lee shouted, and the 2 boys got onto Lee's surfboard. Lee was laying on the surfboard and he swam, moving the surfboard to find the ship.

"I really wish you hadn't quit the Kids Next Door." Lee told Tommy. "You were an essential member."

"Aw, it's no biggie." Tommy replied. "And I don't mind not being a Kids Next Door operative anymore. I get to work alone, searching for justice, and helping children in need, for I am…."

"Yeah, we know. You're 'The Tommy'!" Lee replied. "Now let's keep searching for Sonia."

Meanwhile, back on the ship Sonia had landed on, Sonia had dressed in a wedding dress her size. She was humming 'Here Comes the Bride'. She didn't mind that she was marrying Sandy, especially because she suspected this wedding was only pretend, after all, she's too young to really get married.

Then, Sandy saw 2 kids on a surfboard outside the ship.

"Guards!" He called. "There are 2 kids on a surfboard, heading for our special wedding! Seize them!"

All the knights set out to fight the 2 kids on a surfboard. We know these were Lee and Tommy.

Lee reached the handrail of the ship. He swung his yo-yo and tied it, and he and Tommy climbed it. They got on the ship's deck when they encountered 3 knights.

"I'll handle these knights, Tommy!" Lee said. "You go looking for Sonia!"

"Shall do, Lee!" Tommy replied.

The orange knight held out his sand spade to attack Lee. Lee had his yo-yo. The orange knight was about to hit Lee with his spade when….

"Psyche!" Lee shouted, and he used his yo-yo to tie up the green knight and the violet knight, trapping them.

"Now, where was I? Oh yeah!"

And Lee pulled his yo-yo, sending the other knights spinning out of control. The orange knight was ready to deliver a blow when Le spun his yo-yo at the spade, stealing it.

"Ha! You're history!" Lee said.

Meanwhile, Tommy had found Sonia running with King Sandy.

"Sonia!" Tommy exclaimed.

"Hi, Tommy!" Sonia said. "Guess what! I'm getting married!"

Tommy was surprised by this. Could Sonia really be getting married.

"Lee should hear from her soon." Tommy said to himself.

And he was right. Sandy and Sonia ran past Lee, who was still fighting the orange knight.

"Hi, Lee! Guess what! I'm getting married!"

Lee, after hearing these words, moved backwards and fell off the deck, feeling his heart slowly breaking.

Later, it was time for the wedding.

"Hi, guys!" Sonia said.

There were Lee and Tommy tied up to a pillar. Lee was most worried.

"Right, right." The lifeguard said. "Do you, King Sandy, like, take this girl to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

Lee was very worried now. The girl he'd done missions with for as long as he could remember, would be wedded to a young king.

"Sonia! You're not going to marry pail head, are you?" Lee asked his blonde friend.

"Marry?" Sonia replied. "Oh, Lee! Of course I'm not marrying King Sandy! We're just pretending to get married!"

Sandy heard this, and he was infuriated.

"Pretend?!" Sandy protested.

"Yes, pretend!" Sonia replied.

"The king never pretends!" King Sandy retorted.

"Are you joking?!" Sonia retorted. "I can't really get married! I'm like 7 years old!"

"Hey, that's alright!" Sandy said. "I've always liked older women. And you're so much prettier than those other princesses."

And Sandy purred at Sonia, admiring her looks and her blonde hair.

"Well, forget it, Mr. Pretendy-pants! I'm not playing this game anymore!" Sonia crossed her arms and turned her back on Sandy.

"Nothing will get in my way of my perfect wedding!" Sandy retorted. "Knights! Tie her up!"

Unbeknownst to either of them, spying from behind the entrance, was Mushi. Mushi felt rather heartbroken after hearing Sandy prefer Sonia over her.

"So Sandy repays me like this after all I've done for him?!" Mushi said, and her eyes raged with flames.

Soon, Sonia was tied upside-down, marrying Sandy this way. Hmm…. Sounds familiar, doesn't it?

"Now," Sandy started. "This girl is going to marry me, and you peasants there are going to watch me!"

"Yeah, we are pleasant." Tommy said. "My mom says so. Even my dad said so before he left us. How I miss my dad."

Tommy looked down at his feet, looking a bit sad.

Sandy looked and….

"Hey! Where did ushanka boy go?!" Sandy said.

Lee was standing in the window, ready to attack Sandy.

"You let that princess go!" Lee shouted.

"Oh, you're her lover, right?!" Sandy teased.

"No!" Lee blushed. "What was it, Numbuh 4 said? Oh yeah! I owe her a dollar!"

"Well, come and get her!" Sandy said deviously.

Lee charged at Sandy with his yo-yo. And Sandy charged back with his spade. Lee spun his yo-yo. Sandy used his spade as if it were a sword. The two kids fought and fought. Tommy and Sonia watched with worry.

"Come on, Lee!" Tommy said. "Beat that stupid head!"

"Stupid head?!" Sandy cried.

"Yes! Stupid head!" Sonia added. "Wanting to marry me for real when I'm only 7 years old!"

Sandy had had enough.

"That's it! That's it! That's it! Throw these peasants into the dark dungeon FOREVER!"

Sandy's knights untied Sonia from the rope, and the violet one took her to the dungeon. The orange one grabbed Lee, and the green one grabbed Tommy. As they were taking the kids to the dungeon, Sonia was struggling to get out of the violet knight's grip, for obvious reasons.

"No! No! I don't wanna go into the dark dungeon!" Sonia squirmed. "Let me go! I hate the dark! Let me go!"

"Hey! Quit it, kid!" The violet knight told her. "Stop struggling!"

"NOOOOOO!" Sonia managed to get out of the knight's grip. She stripped out of her wedding dress, showing her swim suit.

"I…. won't…. GOOOOOOOO!" Sonia's eyes were brilliant red and her teeth were sharp. She tackled the violet knight to the ground, beating him to a pulp. The other knights ran to help their brother, but Sonia managed to beat them up too. She punched them, stomped on them, and slammed their heads together.

"Whoa! Look at her go!" Tommy said. "This must be why she joined the Kids Next Door in the first place!"

"Well, Sonia's mom hates the dark too, so you know what they say. Like mother, like daughter." Lee told Tommy.

Just as she'd finished beating up the 3 knights, Sonia looked at Lee and Tommy innocently.

"You know I don't like the dark." She told them innocently.

"But that's not all we have to worry about!" Tommy added. "We have to deal with that Sandy jerk! He tried to marry you for real, Sonia!"

"Not cool." Lee agreed.

*Screen wipes to the next with the Kids Next Door logo*

Sandy felt very pleased with what his cousins had done.

"Now that those peasants are out of my face forever, I am free to do whatever free will I want. That pretty princess in purple will be pleased with what I did. She'll even wanna marry me."

King Sandy was about to walk out of his pretend wedding hall when he saw Sonia, Tommy, and Lee, and the 3 kids weren't happy at all.

"Hey! I thought I told my knights to send you peasants away!" Sandy said.

"They…. pretty much changed their minds after you told them we're pleasant." Sonia lied.

"I said nothing about you being pleasant!" Sandy roared. "If those useless knights won't send you three to the dark dungeon, I'll have to do the deed!"

This really grabbed Sonia's attention.

"Dark…. Dun…..GEON?!" Sonia's eyes were scarlet red, and her teeth were sharp.

"Hey, hey, hey! What are you doing?" Sandy asked Sonia.

Sonia tackled Sandy to the ground.

"I DON'T WANNA GO INTO THE DUNGEON! NO! NO! NO! I DESPISE DARK PLACES! I DON'T WANNA GO!"

Sonia spent her time beating up Sandy. Jumping on him like a trampoline, punching him, biting him, and even scratching him. She had no need to do anymore of that.

"Sonia?" Tommy called to her. "I hate to break your bashing, but…. look to the front of the ship!"

Sonia stopped beating up Sandy, and Tommy took her to look toward the front of the ship and they saw that it was heading toward the beach.

"Abandon ship!" Sonia cried.

"Abandon ship!" Tommy and Lee joined in.

And all three kids grabbed Lee's surfboard and jumped into the sea.

Sandy woke up from his unconsciousness and saw the beach ahead.

"Abandon ship!" Sandy cried to his knights.

And Sandy tried to do that, but it was too late. The ship crashed on the beach, and they tumbled onto the beach.

"This isn't the end!" Sandy vowed. "I will marry that pretty princess if it's the last thing I do! Long live King Sandy!"

"Sandy!" his mother called. "It's late! Stop pretending and let's go home!"

"I'm not pretending!" Sandy retorted.

"And bring your cousins and girlfriend!" His mother added.

Sandy's cousins, who woke up from their unconsciousness from Sonia's beating, walked ahead of Sandy. But Sandy was stopped…. by Mushi.

"Ah, the most beautiful princess in the kingdom." Sandy said cheerfully.

Mushi looked at Sandy and winced her eyes.

"Sandy? How could you?!" Mushi said. "How could you do this to me?"

"Do what?!" Sandy asked. He was surprised.

"How could you cheat on your own girlfriend?!" Mushi demanded.

"I…. don't know what you're talking about." Sandy was puzzled.

"I saw you try to marry that Sonia girl, showing you were cheating on me!" Mushi continued.

"I did it for you! I did it to help you get back at that Hoagie kid for grounding you, and one of those peasants was his brother." Sandy continued.

"So that's it?" Mushi questioned. "You were just using me to help you with your scheme of getting married?!"

Sandy couldn't hide himself anymore.

"Yes. But beautiful princess!" Sandy said.

"Don't 'beautiful princess' me, Dandy!" Mushi said, wincing her eyes even more.

"I don't even know what you're trying to say." Sandy was very puzzled.

"What I'm trying to say is…." Mushi began. "We're through! Nobody cheats on Mushi Sanban! Nobody uses Mushi Sanban! You are nothing but a pretend-to-be-king, stupid-head, Cheaty McCheaterpants!"

Bu-bu-but princess!" Sandy tried to explain.

"Goodbye, Ding Dandy!" Mushi said as she walked off in fury.

"Wait! Beautiful princess! I can explain!" Sandy tried to get Mushi back, but it was no good. Sandy walked off to his mother, feeling sad and heartbroken.

Meanwhile, Tommy, Sonia, and Lee returned to the Surfing Contest to see who had won. Nick was about to announce the winner.

"The winner for the best surfer is…."

Lee looked worried. Tommy looked excited.

"Tommy Gilligan! He surfed alone!"

"I won!" Tommy said. "I finally won something!"

Tommy walked up to receive his surfer trophy.

"Thank you, Nick!" Tommy said.

"How did you do it, Tommy?" Chip asked.

"I did it alone." Tommy began. "I quit the Kids Next Door after seeing all you operatives as animals, and I did it to seek vengeance. Therefore, I practiced alone. For I am…. The Tommy!"

Numbuh 5 laughed at Tommy's quote.

"Hey, Numbuh 2!" She told him. "Your brother seeks justice! He surfs alone! He is The Tommy!"

"Hey! Leave my brother alone!" Numbuh 2 told Numbuh 5.

"Well, that's it for this year's Surfing Contest." Nick said. "Join us next year for the annual Kids Next Door Surfing Contest!"

After that, Tommy held up his trophy.

"Very well done, Tommy!" Sonia said to her chubby friend.

"You were downright cool!" Lee added.

"Thanks, friends!" Tommy said. "But I don't deserve it, since I'm not a Kids Next Door operative anymore."

"B-b-but you surfed so well, Tommy!" Sonia stammered.

"You were cool." Lee added.

"Yeah, but I just wanted to have some fun." Tommy continued.

Tommy held out his trophy.

"Here, you two deserve this trophy more than I do." Tommy said, as he handed the trophy to Lee and Sonia.

"Wow! Thank you, Tommy!" Sonia said.

"Cooler!" Lee said.

"But now, I must go. There are kids out there to save from adult tyranny. There are quests I have to conquer alone, since I work alone. For I am…. The Tommy!"

And Tommy walked off, leaving Lee and Sonia with the trophy he gave to them.

"That was very nice of Tommy to give this trophy to us." Said Sonia.

"I say cool to that." Lee added. "That Tommy is a one."

Tommy continued his quest for justice when he came across….

"Mushi?!" Tommy was surprised to see Mushi.

"Tommy!" Mushi cried as she ran to hug him.

"Er…. Mushi? What are you doing to me?" Tommy asked Mushi.

"I wanna work with you from now on!" Mushi said to Tommy. "That King Sandy was a Cheaty McCheaterpants, trying to marry that blondie."

"Blondie?!" Tommy questioned. "Call her Sonia."

"Oh yeah. Sonia." Mushi said. "I would like to work with you, Tommy. I can help you help kids who are needy. Kids who are being punished by adults who are eviller than I was! I shall work with you. For I wanna be…. The Mushi!"

"Then you can work with me, Mushi!" Tommy told Mushi. "We shall seek justice alone! We shall work together alone! For we are…. The Tommy…."

"And The Mushi!" Mushi added.

"It was amazing that Tommy Gilligan managed to win that trophy," Nick said.

"but he gave it to Sonia Harper and Lee Leeson." Chip added. "Though I wish Wallabee Beetles and Kuki Sanban had won that trophy."

Gee I wonder why Numbuhs 3 and 4 didn't win.

Numbuh 4 was buried up to his neck in sand. And Numbuh 3 was looking at him angrily.

"Da na na na! Buried in the sand!" Numbuh 4 sang.

"Come on, Numbuh 4! Why couldn't you ride the waves with me?!" Numbuh 3 grunted.

"I still can't swim." Numbuh 4 said.

 **End Transmission.**


End file.
